The Land Beyond The Gods
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Hay un motivo por el que Alaska es llamado el lugar más allá de los dioses...


**Disclaimer: **No sé a quien tengo que delegar responsabilidad. Los personajes no son de Rick, la trama tampoco, aunque está ambientado en el universo de PJ. Oh, sí, lo del Palatino Maldito se lo inventó Darksniels. _Este fic participa en el reto especial continuo "El Gran Campamento Mestizo" del foro "El Campamento Mestizo"._

**N/A: **Pues nada. Este es el primer fic en el que me da cosa pasarme del límite. Normalmente, me quedo corta.

**Palabras**: 1.376 según Word.

* * *

The Land Beyond The Gods

Era una fría mañana de invierno, pero siempre hace frío en Ancorage, Alaska. Las calles estaban cubiertas de hielo, lo que hacía el camino a la escuela mucho más sencillo y divertido de lo que normalmente es. Oh, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, eso era sarcasmo.

Así que, sí estaba yendo a la escuela como cualquier otra mañana, cuando tuve una premonición. Otra vez.

Puedo tener como tres premoniciones al día, más un extra de sueños terroríficamente reales, que actúan como tales. Debo ser la adolescente más afortunada del mundo. Por supuesto, pensarás que estoy loca. Es por eso, para evitarlo, por lo que no he hablado de esto a nadie en los últimos… ¿Cuatro, cinco años? Me tomó demasiado tiempo convencer a mi psicólogo de que estaba perfectamente, de modo que comprendí que no merecía la pena.

De cualquier manera, sobre la premonición. Básicamente, me vi a mí misma consumirme hasta la muerte. Me paré en medio de la carretera, horrorizada, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Había visto muchas cosas desagradables a lo largo de mi vida, incluso predije cómo moriría mi padre, pero esta era la primera vez que me veía a mí. Y era para verme morir. Era como si el destino decidiera que ya era hora de quitarme de en medio, y me lo contara suavemente. Me sentó como una patada en el estómago.

"No puede ser verdad" pensé tratando de autoconvencerse.

–Pero siempre lo es –dijo alguien detrás de mí.

Aún no me había recuperado del todo, pero me giré para encontrarme con un chico pálido y con unos extraños ojos bicolor –azul verdoso y gris– que me miraba con seriedad. Su pelo era oscuro y llevaba un slim fit azul marino.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –exigí–. ¿Quién eres?

Algo en él me resultaba familiar.

Me contempló, apuesto a que divertido, aunque con cara de póker, y respondió:

–Soy Thomas. Hijo de Cronos.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que llevaba un arma. Un arma de verdad. Una guadaña negra de mango plateado. Supongo que me la miré demasiado, porque añadió, alzándola:

–Esta es una guadaña de Platino Maldito.

–¿Hijo de Cronos? ¿Platino Maldito? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –le pregunté. No podía creerlo. Este chaval parecía estar más loco que yo.

Retomé mi camino de nuevo, o ya me veía que llegaría tarde al colegio. Todavía estaba un poco mareada por mi visión, pero traté de no prestarle atención.

–Así que, hijo de Cronos que lleva una guadaña… ¿Has venido a llevarte mi alma? –bromeé.

–Algo así –contestó aún serio, dejándome un poco descolocada, aunque en seguida me repuse–. Estoy aquí por tus visiones.

–Mis… visiones… –susurré. Luego me volví otra vez hacia aquel extraño chico, tratando de parecer divertida–. Sí, ¡mis visiones! ¿Por qué no? Tú eres un hijo de Cronos, yo tengo visiones…

De repente, recordé el sueño de aquella noche. Le recordé a él, a sus ojos bicolor y… y…

–Me crees, aunque pretendas que no. Sabes tan bien como yo que lo que te digo es cierto. Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa.

–Sí –asentí–. O llegaré tarde a clase.

Puedo asegurar que me quería gritar. Se le notaba en la cara, aunque permaneciera imperturbable. En realidad, le estaba picando. Quería que soltara prenda, que dijera algo que tuviera sentido, que me explicaba lo que me estaba pasando. Pero, obviamente, no lo hizo.

–Sígueme –dijo en su lugar–. Se nos acaba el tiempo.

–Irónico, ¿no crees? –me mofé–. Que seas el hijo de Cronos y se te acabe el tiempo.

Él no respondió. Entonces, oí un horrible y escalofriante aullido justo a mi espalda, que me heló la sangre y me paralizó de terror.

Thomas volteó rápidamente con el arma levantada.

–No. Te. Muevas. –me advirtió, acercándose lentamente–. Cuando te diga, corre hacia mí.

Yo asentí. Por alguna estúpida razón, estaba conteniendo el aliento. Él empezó a contar.

–Uno, dos… ¡Tres!

Hice lo que me mandó, corrí en su dirección lo más rápido que pude. Él a su vez se lanzó al ataque. Se pasó el mango de su guadaña por detrás de la espalda y lo cogió con la mano izquierda, dándole impulso. Lo-que-quiera-que-fuera (un perro enorme y aterrador), había desviado su atención de mí por un momento, y se concentró en Thomas. Este, con un giro de muñeca, le cortó en dos con su arma. El negro can se deshizo en una nube de polvo cobrizo. El chico se giró, bajando la hoja. Me dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado, y entonces me di cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. Como una boba. La cerré rápidamente y apreté la mandíbula.

*.*.*

–Así que, resumiendo, los titanes en los que creían los antiguos griegos existen y, cuando se aburren, se dedican a procrear con mortales.

Estábamos sentados ante un improvisado fuego que habíamos encendido en el interior de una nave industrial abandonada. Hay muchas de esas a las afueras de la ciudad.

–Exacto.

–Y nosotros somos el resultado –concluí, meneando la cabeza. Tom asintió. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea–. Pero si existen titanes, también existirán dioses, ¿no?

Los extravagantes ojos de Thomas se oscurecieron, a la vez que brillaban feroces a la luz de la fogata.

–También los hay –admitió a regañadientes. Y añadió–: Y sí, también tienen hijos con mortales.

–Semidioses…

–Semidioses –concordó él. No parecía que fuera a hablar más del tema, así que lo dejé estar.

Me tumbé y apoyé la cabeza en la mochila del colegio. No era capaz de asimilar lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida en una tarde.

–Y… ¿yo de quién soy hija? –pregunté.

–De Febe, titánide del intelecto y la profecía. Normalmente, sus hijos sólo heredan lo primero, pero en dados casos…

–Como el mío –adiviné.

Él asintió, aún observando la hoguera. No mentiría si digo que tenía en su expresión un tinte de locura, rematada por una mirada sangrienta, pero cuando alzó la vista y me sonrió de medio lado, me pareció terriblemente sexy. En seguida me arrepentí de ello, por supuesto.

Me dí la vuelta y cerré los ojos.

–Buenas noches –me despedí.

–Llegaremos al campamento en dos o tres días –obtuve como respuesta.

Me arrebujé en mi anorak. El Campamento Urano. El único lugar donde los semititanes estaban a salvo.

*.*.*

Los días siguientes, quedó patente que el hijo de Cronos estaba loco. La furia sádica con la que se enfrentaba a los monstruos, las medias sonrisas que me dirigía, la forma en la que me miraba cuando creía que no le veía y su actitud fría y confiada me lo demostraron. Estaba segura de que no era de fiar. Mi sueño tenía algo que ver en esto, aunque no podía recordar los detalles. Había algo en él que me atraía, sin embargo. Quizá sus momentos de lucidez, en los que era un auténtico ángel. Quizá su slim fit... El caso era que no me decidía a abandonarle. Además, sin él nunca encontraría el campamento.

_Estábamos en la cima de una colina, desde la que se divisaba un pabellón alargado que terminaba justo donde un montón de cabañas se cerraban en forma de media luna. La estructura entera parecía una guadaña. En lo que podría considerarse el centro, había una fuente con las estatuas de los doce titanes originales alrededor. El agua estaba teñida de sangre. Un escalofrío me recorrió el espinazo, cuando reparé en los cadáveres esparcidos por el campo. Chicos con miradas vacías y pálidos que tintaban de rojo la hierba_

_Miré a Thomas horrorizada. El contemplaba el espectáculo impasible. Sus increíbles ojos bailaban sobre el terreno. Entonces se posaron en mí. Y me sonrió de medio lado como él sabía, anunciando:_

–_Hemos llegado. Bienvenida al campamento Urano._

–_Están todos muertos –dije._

_Él asintió. Entonces alzó su arma, y me dio con el mango en la cabeza._

Lo último que recuerdo de esa visión es el olor a combustible. Cuando desperté de esa especie de trance, me encontré esos alucinantes ojos que, comprendí, probablemente me mataran.

–¿Estás bien, Rachel? –preguntó Thomas, con dulzura. Me miraba preocupado, con su mano derecha apoyada en mi hombro, y la izquierda sujetando su guadaña.

–Sí –mentí–. Vamos, aún nos queda mucho camino.

* * *

**Nota final**: Igual esto ya ni siquiera entra en el concurso. Pero va. Ha habido mucha polémica con esto de los semititanes últimamente. A mí personalmente no me agradan mucho, lo veo como una buena forma para crear OCs, pero si algo nos da el fantástico mundo que Rick creó, es capacidad para crearlos. Mi personaje es hija de Febe. En un principio había pensado matarla para ahorrarle tanto sufrimiento, pero me pareció muy cruel. Aunque bueno, tampoco es que le haya dejado un futuro demasiado prometedor.

El que sí me gusta es Thomas. Es completamente bipolar. Por eso, como rasgo característico, tiene un ojo de cada color.

Bueno, este es mi primer proyecto de tal envergadura, así que agradecería de todo corazón opiniones de cualquier clase en un review.


End file.
